What have you done?
by Woman-of-the-oldest-profession
Summary: "DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME AWAY!-" frightened emerald eyes stared into charcoal pained eyes "-Severus?"... "You were merely a toy. Do you think I loved you?" Continuation of I could have been your princess.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is the next book to the I could have been your princess. Many people really like the other story. just hope people will enjoy this one as well! I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I own plot!

Severus looked into his bedroom, where Harry laid; resting... dreaming. He smiled sadly as he thought of loosing this sudden gift.

It had been two weeks since his rescue for the boy and during the two weeks he'd been here. He'd been questioned by Dumbledore and cared for by Poppy.

He and Harry have had some alone time; they mainly consisted of Harry telling him abouts his hopes and prays. Severus could only ask how this child held onto those for so long.

Holding onto false wonders. He regrets the floo call to Lucius everytime Harry asks for a kiss.

Soon he won't get any...

He'll be alone

There's a soft whimper from Harry and Severus feels he should fight the impulse to pull the child into his arms and hold him close.

Failing to fight the need, he slides himself into Harry's new bed and strokes the soft head of hair; whispering sweet nothings and kissing his forehead.

The light breathing from the boys sleeping body, was music his ears and seemed to play the role of a lullaby.

Sleep soon found itself into the potion master's Monday and left his dreaming of a future with Harry.

Lucius paced back and forth, he heart was nervous for the sudden arrival of Harry Potter, but his brain made him think as straight as he could without jumping out the window.

He had asked Narcrissa to move into a guest room and explain the plan to protect both Severus and the Boy-Who-Lived; yet there was a matter of Draco.

Draco was still not talking much to anyone since he found himself in the house of Ravenclaw; his son seemed almost disgusted to even look in the mirror.

Lucius was happy his son wasn't going to be bound t the fate that he had and was more than pleased to find out his son seemed to have made no interest in going to social with other house; or even students.

"Dad, why is mom sleeping in the room next to mine?" The blond swirled to face his son.

Draco had long blond hair, held in a side braid, his blue eyes held no malice and showed compassion; it amazed him that Draco was a Malfoy.

"I have someone who will be sharing a bed with me son." He spoke calmly, but felt the world crush him.

"Are you sleeping with another woman?" Draco looked horrified.

Shaking his head he slowly explained about Harry and Severus.

"I want you to be kind to Harry. Understand?"

The teen merely nodded and walked on up stairs; muttering questions and insults beneath his breath.

"As a Malfoy you should not mutter." He quipped.

The young Malfoy growled and slammed the door.

"That went better than I thought." He frowned.

Lucius still had to make sure Severus wouldn't back out of this fair play of the fairy tales. He pointed his wand to the empty fire place.

A burst of flames spat out of his wand and caressed ths fire place aith warm and the heated glow.

Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair; only to stop whenit started to hurt.

Recently

Everything hurt...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the extremely late update. I have been working on a leash! Well with all do introduction!

Draco punched the wall and repeated the action time and time again.

He came home for the Christmas holiday and now, he was finding out that some random stranger was going to be sleeping in his father's bed.

Stripping himself naked and climbing into the satin sheets; staring up into the velvet cloak that covered the sighed and wrapped his hands around his head.

He ran over a few more questions before his eye lids began to droop and a silent yawn slipped out of his mouth.

Harry smiled and snuggled onto to Severus's thigh as he finished off the story.

"And they lived happily ever after..." he closed the book and looked down at Harry "the end."

"I like Rapunzel. It reminds me of me almost. "

Snape blinked a few times and raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, she's locked away from the world and held hostage by a horrid person and then is saved by a prince!"

Emerald stared into charcoal eyes and time seemed to stand still.

Snape caressed Harry's cheek and brought them nose to nose; inhaling the sweet sent that is boy.

"What of your prince was another?" The potion master asked carefully; trying not to break already broken parts.

Laughter that could make an angel jealous came out of the young boy, smiling up at him with a heart full of love.

"I know you are my prince." He leaned in and pressed their lips softly against one another.

Severus relaxed and felt himself soon moving on impulse; pulling Harry into him lap.

Wrapping his arms around the child's waist he wanted to deepen the kiss, but well knowing that what he wanted and what Harry needed was two different things.

Placing his hand softly onto his chest, Snape pushed Potter gently away from the kiss and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I have kissed you many times, but I am not satisfied-"

"Then what do you want?" Harry was indeed aimed to please.

"Harry, what I want is something I want you to be ready to give and because of what your uncle did. You may-"

Harry was shaking in his arms, soon realising what he wanted and tears weld up in his eyes.

"Harry, I will not do anything unless you are willing." This seemed to calm his nerves, but now by much.

"Nobody will harm you or come near you-" holding the boy to his chest, he pet the unruly hair and whispered into his ear.

"They will have to kill me to get to you."

Severus knew that their was someone willing to kill him to get to him and that soon these moments he couldn't live without would soon come to an end.

"I love you Severus." Harry's voice was muffled, by Severus's robe.

The potion master sighed and couldn't help himself, but reply with a longing kiss to the top of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore frowned as he and Minerva looked at one another.

They were both extremely upset that they were lied to, that they had to review the entire situation... and Harry!

Minerva had screamed at Severus for second guessing his moves and motives, but all she nearly threw a wave of curses Dumbledore's way for not telling her this.

Now they sat there, struggling to understand and find a solution to a problem that had started a war and ended on.

"I say we don't tell anyone the boy is alive-"

Dumbledore's eyes sparked with some surprise and pride.

"I mean... well if You-Know-Who finds out and or one of his followers... plus the press! We must hide him here for safety." Minerva's mothering instincts were showing through her stern facade.

"I humbly agrees with you Mini! Now, we must tell Severus not to anything unrational to cause harm to the boy!"

The younger of the two frowned and shook her head.

"You don't understand do you?"

The spark that was there in his eyes faded and soon was extinguished.

"Unfortunately, I would assume I don't." His voice was fearful.

"I wish that Severus take Harry out of the country. To Canada or America! Somewhere the Dark Lord will never find either of them! I WANT SEVERUS TO STOP SPYING!" She was standing and making herself known.

Dumbledore couldn't understand... and yet he did and was still determined to keep the child here; this after all was fate.

"Fate is cruel Mini and trying to stop it won't do any good, nor procrastinating the events which will come in play-" he grabbed her hand.

"The boy is the only one who can kill the monster that Tom Marvoli had became-"

He stood up and walked toward the door.

"I am sorry. We must train him."

She looked away and out the window, placing a hand across her heart; tears welling into her eyes, but only one fell.

"After all he's been through. I hope he is as strong as his magic is."

A silent agreement from the headmaster and a gentle sigh.

"Have faith Mini. I do..."

Dumbledore left with a soft smile.

"I have no more faith... not even good dreams."

She looked to the floor and soon there was no fighting the tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry would admit this to the world if anyone asked, he loved Severus Snape. There was no denying it and Harry was not trying to deny anything, but he did wonder if Snape would get bored of him because he wasn't giving his body to the man; it frightened him.

Severus was a kind man, but in some way he guessed that every gentle person would eventually become evil or angry, but what as he going to do about this? He could go see that nice nurse lady or maybe even that older woman with the tight bun in her hair; Minerva is what everyone called her. He could keep quite and pretend that nothing is wrong, but that lead most of his childhood into a darker road than it had to be.

He would sometimes wonder aimlessly through the halls at this castle and talk to some of the paintings, he also found quick comfort in the house elves that worked here at the so called** 'school' **, but really he would just walk around trying to forget the past and look to the future in the arms of a new lover.

He walked toward the opened fields and the grandstands, his jaw dropped as he looked around at the large poles with hoops and saw the stands started way higher up than the ones on the Telly.

"What is this?" He was so excited he didn't even notice that he was being watched by someone flying.

"This dear child!" A voice hollered from above. " Is a Quidditch field!"

Harry jumped up when a hand placed on his shoulder and he soon spun around to look at the man who had told him what he was standing on and quite frankly even though he has no idea what Quidditch is; he liked the sound of it.

Standing before him was a man, in all red, his shirt was opened in the front showing off multiple tattoo's and he had long black hair that seemed to enjoy flowing in the wind and not being brushed.

"What's Quittitch?" Harry looked the man eye to eye.

"Quidditch, and its the best game in wizard history! Well, other than chess, but I was never good at that game." He laughs.

"I'm Sirius Black..." the man makes a weird face and almost squints.

"I know that I'm supposed to be in Azkaban, but I was let out because I'm needed for the war.. I'm freaking you out aren't I?"

The man blinked and ruffled the kids head.

"How about I show you how to play? You know back when I was in school, I was one of the best Beaters in the whole school! My bestest friend James Potter was-"

"Wait! You know James Potter?"

Sirius Black raised his eyebrow and looked a little confused, but now that he looked at the kid full on there was something about him that made him want to hold onto the kid and love him; maybe it was those green eyes.

GREEN EYES

Chills ran down his spine and he soon realized who this kid was. He picked the kid up and spun the boy round and round until both became way to dizzy to keep doing something like this.

"You're Harry Potter! MY MERLIN! YOU ARE ALIVE!"

Harry blinked and soon remembered what the Head-Master told him to do if anyone asked if he was Harry Potter.

"Nope."

Sirius stopped laughing and cheering and soon began to eye ball the kid over and over, why would the kid deny he was himself? Unless it was something to do with the war?

"Look, you can trust me because if you were Harry Potter, then I would be your God-father."

His eyes widen as he looked at the man in red and soon his eyes filled with tears. He stilled had someone left alive that would be considered family and he was more than happy to trust this man.

Sirius pulled the kid into his arms and stroked his back with a fatherly affection , telling Harry how everything will be okay and how he will be there for him no matter what.

After a while Harry did calm down and managed to hug the new friend back. Apologizing for looking so weak and lame for their first time meeting, but the man merely laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry kiddo. You look like you have been through hell, how about I show you how to play Quidditch and then afterwards we'll go to my dormfor some tea and dinner?"

Harry went to open his mouth in saying yes, but was quickly shut out by an angry voice.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you think you're doing?" Sirius turned around to face the irritated voice.

Storming toward the two was a man in all black from head to toe, black robes bellowing in the soft breeze of the out doors, eyes staring daggers into the man in red; almost as if it could kill him and it probably could, but Sirius is used to the hatred.

Sirius smiled and hissed through clutched teeth. Snape stood face to face with the man in red, scowling and getting ready to draw his wand.

Harry sensed the tension between the two and started breathing faster, not ready to hear screaming and watching fist clash or worse killing. He was still trying to get over the death of his uncle and how he did nothing to stop it; how the man he is in love with committed the crime and could easily kill his God-father.

"I believe I'm bonding with my God-son and getting to be compassionate with someone." The man smiled.

"You know something you couldn't do... kind of like get Lily." He laughed and wrapped his hands around Harry shoulders.

Severus straightened and breathed raggedly, gripping his wand tighter and tighter, waiting for his chance. He opened his mouth, but closed it slowly when he look at his partner in his ex-bullies arms, sighing he slid his wand back up his arm and extended his hand out to the man. All his pride is going down the drain and out the window.

"Look, for Harry. I'm going to put what was in the past in the past." It was hard to put all this behind, but Harry needed him and well...

Maybe he needed Harry more than Harry needed him...

"What do you have to do with my God-son?" He looked from the boy in his arms to the way Severus looked at Harry.

Some say Sirius was never smart, but to be honest he could be when he wanted to. He may have been a jock, jerk, and a bully, but he knew that glance that Severus was giving the boy. He wasn't sure if Snivellus could feel love, but from what was happening here.

Sirius didn't have the foggiest idea what to do, he stared at the pale spider like fingers for quite sometime the sighed softly. Reaching his hand out to the others he shook it cautiously at first, but relaxed into it as Harry grinned ear to ear.

"Well, if you really must know what Harry is to me then I shall tell you."

Harry looked around Snape to see a man in the finest robes with long platinum blond hair and eyes as cold as ice. A shiver ran down his spine and his heart raced in fear and anticipation. He tugged slightly on the red coat.

"Harry is NOTHING to you Severus dear-"

The voice caught both the young men's attention causing Sirius to be on edge and Severus to pull Harry tightly to him; as if letting the child go would be the destruction of the world.

"Now, times up. Three weeks... just as you promised." Snape snarled and raised his head.

"Lucius Malfoy, I was sent a letter to you a week ago letting you know I will not let up him up and that you will not have him. Did you not receive it?" His voice wavered as he tried his best to lie through his teeth.

Sirius pulled his wand out of his back pocket and pointed it directly at the elegant wizard, eyes blazing with a steady fire; he just got his God-son like hell he was going to loose him.

"I see, well, I will go back home and talk sternly to my house elves. Make sure everything is in it place." Lucius peered at the frightened, but yet interested youth.

The long black hair that cascaded down one side of the his shoulder, while showing off his brilliant green eyes that would make a man go weak in the knees, the hair hid the scar quite well; if he didn't know better he would have almost thought this wasn't Harry Potter. The black outfit that clung tightly to the growing young man, made Lucius mouth water a little, but just as he realized where his mind was going he walked over and grasped Harry's hand.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, I wish to be considered for being your night in shining armor." He placed a swift kiss to the boys hand.

Halfheartedly he smiled at Snape, who merely held Harry close to his chest and sneered at the man. He bid the man in red goodbye as well, but only received a glare.

As quickly as the man came he was gone and Sirius targeted Severus.

"You better have good reasoning for why you were going to hand Harry over to the Dark Lords best man?" Wand still twitching to be used.

"I will explain that when Harry is not around. He doesn't need to be subjected to all this drama." He raised his eyebrow waiting for the mans response.

Lowering his wand, he placed it back into his back pocket and nodded.

"So, what are you to Harry?" Crossing his arms over his chest he waited for an answer.

"His..-"

"He's my lover!" Harry threw his arms around Snape's neck and snuggled into him a little.

Snape hugged Harry, but carefully pushed him away and walked toward Sirius.

"I hope this-" Holding his face he went down.

Anger boiled through the man in red and he looked at his bloodied knuckles, then down to Snape who blacked out due to the force in which the punch collided with his nose.

"Looks like I broke your nose again." He muttered.


End file.
